Clock King
William Tockman, also known as the Clock King, is a bank robber and former employee of Kord Industries. He suffered from MacGregor's Syndrome, a terminal illness, but instead of using the money he stole to ameliorate his own condition, spent it to help his sister who had cystic fibrosis. However, after failing to obtain the money needed thanks to Green Arrow and White Canary, his sister succumbed to her illness which Tockman was denied to be present for. Now dying and with nothing left to lose Tockman uses his skills to stay out of prison for his crimes for as long as he can before he will eventually succumb to his own illness. Biography Criminal Activities in Starling City William Tockman hired two criminals to steal the Skeleton Key from Kord Industries, with Tockman giving them instructions via communications. However, the criminals compromised the mission by killing a guard, forcing Tockman to find them another route out. After the two delivered the key, William murdered the one who killed the guard, for disobeying him. Later Tockman hired two other criminals to steal as much money as possible from a bank, but was challenged by Green Arrow and White Canary, and caused a diversion that would ram a train into an oncoming bus. Despite Felicity Smoak's efforts to stop him, the Arrow was forced to physically stop the collision himself, while the Canary attacked Tockman and got his DNA on her bo-staff. Later Arrow and Canary found the trailer Tockman was operating from and, although they didn't find him, they heard him on his communications system. Tockman used their own comms and his computer to cripple the Arrow cave's systems. After learning Oliver Queen had moved money into his bank account, Tockman attempted to rob him, unleashing the gas flow which would destroy the building, forcing John Diggle to stop it, the Arrow to stop the criminals, leaving only the Canary to go after him. Tockman attempted to kill the Canary, but Felicity took the bullet and she reversed his own scheme and blew up his phone, knocking him out. He was arrested. Transferring to Central City After his crimes in Starling, Tockman was being transferred to Central City's prison and complimented Barry Allen's watch on his walk into the police station. However, during the city-wide blackout caused by Farooq Gibran, he took advantage of the situation and managed to take the entire station hostage, killing two police officers and holding everyone else, including Joe West and Iris West. Tockman requested a getaway helicopter from the police outside but Eddie Thawne who managed to evade Tockman when he took the station hostage made a shot at him, but Tockman, having anticipated this, was wearing a bulletproof vest and shot Eddie in the shoulder. He then applied a tourniquet to his wound and wrote the time on Eddie's forehead "an old army trick" so that the paramedics would know when the tourniquet was applied. When his helicopter arrived, Tockman grabbed Iris as a hostage, but let her say goodbye to Eddie, since he never got to say goodbye to his sister. Iris took Eddie's spare gun he had in his boot holster however, and when they reached the roof, Iris shot Tockman in the leg. Tockman was taken into custody again and once again passed Barry when he was coming out of the police station. Brought into the Suicide Squad Because Tockman had exceptional analysis skills, little to live for, and had a lengthy prison sentence for what little time he had left, he was designated as an ideal choice for the Suicide Squad. Mere weeks before Tockman was expire date was expected, he was approached by Amanda Waller, who offered him a chance to be treated for his illness by serving under the Squad. Because of the constant pain he was under and lack of true medication, Tockman ultimately accepted Waller's invitation. Tockman was set up as the chief strategist for the Suicide Squad, covering escape routes and stealthily infiltrating enemy structures. In exchange, Tockman was given drugs developed by the imprisoned Victor Fries whose wife suffered from the same illness that Tockman had. The drugs did not completely destroy the disease, however they greatly extended his life by a little over a decade. Personality William is not only precise, calculating variant factors to fractions of a second, seemingly in his head, he has an entirely ruthless disregard for human life, making a point of killing an underling who failed to follow his orders with a clock part to emphasize the essential nature of timing in any venture. He has a psychopath's detachment from the suffering of others with the sole exception of his sister. However, he did display some sympathy when he let Iris say goodbye to Eddie when he was taking her out of the police station as his hostage, although only after Joe pointed out explicitly the parallel with the D.A.'s refusal to let him say goodbye to his sister. Abilities * Master Strategist: Tockman has an uncanny sense of timing. * Computer Hacking: Tockman is able to hack into cameras located all around Starling City and was also able to hack into Felicity Smoak's system and self-destruct it. * Computer Operation Weaknesses * McGregor's Syndrome Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Criminals Category:Kord Industries Category:Hackers